The Devoured World's Remnant
by NagasawaRaijin
Summary: Once the world was full of life, and it thrived, but violent gods descended and devoured all in their wake. What remains of a shattered humanity, and where has fate taken the God Eaters who so desperately fought to save their home? But most of all, why does the city Blood Captain Wolfgang finds himself in after the Devouring Apocalypse seem so vibrant and full of life?
1. Chapter 1

**Well here we are, my first fan fiction since making an account oh so long ago. I'm going to jump the gun a bit and apologize now for the bad action sequence, I've never written a fight scene before, and hopefully I'll gain some experience as I work on this project.**

 **Disclaimer: God Eater and RWBY are property of Namco Bandai Entertainment and Rooster Teeth respectively, and their is no intent of copyright infringement in this work of fan fiction.**

A young man stared into the sky, jet black and crackling with lightning, thunder roaring. The deafening sound of beasts roaring and earth shattering could be heard all around him. An aberrant mass filled the sky; from it fell dark red rain. The youth lifted towards him a large scythe, took aim at one of the white, ogre like beasts charging towards him, and swung the black blade forward. The golden edge of the scythe cut deep into the beast's body, nearly cleaving it in two. The young man's steely blue eyes gazed with a frigid intensity as the beast dissipated into the air.

"How did this happen?" was his first thought, as he prepared himself for the second white beasts massive tail, "I thought that we had prevented the Devouring Apocalypse." was his second thought as his scythe's elegant twirl cut the monster to the ground, "Stupid ogretails, always have been the bottom of the Aragami food chai-" his scathing remark was cut short though.

A sudden lightness swept through the boy's left side as he instinctively jumped in the opposite direction. He looked at his left arm, now a bloodied stump, and then saw a red furred lupine beast with a flaming maw, and green armored gauntlets around its forelegs. He attempted to let out a pained scream, but found himself too shocked at his blunder to even let out a small peep. The earth around the two shattered and caved in, and they themselves were on unsteady footing. Finally, as he landed a desperate blow to the wolf's right eye with his scythe, the earth underfoot gave way, and both fell. It felt like an eternity, but as he fell, the young man grew cold, and grew unconscious.

* * *

Cold, he felt cold, and wanted to stay asleep, but a sudden swift hit to his head jolted the young man awake.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I rouse you? My apologies, I'll be more careful as I walk!" Sarcastically said a sharply dressed man with orange hair, black bowler hat, and cane, as he thwacked the still dazed youth on the head a second time, "Brats should stay off the streets at night, and don't you know who roams them?" The man scolded mockingly, apparently not understanding the severity of assaulting a Fenrir officer.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll be more careful next time." said the black haired youth, his steely eyes fixated not on the man's eyes but his cane, " _There's something off about that walking stick_ …" he thought to himself, looking at the red cap at the bottom of the cane.

"Yes, well see to that, kid." the man said snidely as he gestured towards a gang of men in matching black suits to follow him.

"That lot really can't be good news." the young man said under his breath before giving a panicked look to his left arm, which to his great shock was still there. He continued his dazed scanning of his environment all the while keeping his attention on the men slowly scrawling past him. "My comrades aren't here… of course, I couldn't find them during the Devouring Apocalypse, naturally they wouldn't be here." Next he gave a quick glance to his right arm, "Good, my armlet is still intact, but really, how is my left arm back… no not now, those goons take priority." He swept himself off of his feet, and looked around once more, and gave a sigh of relief, "Ah, my god arc, good!" he lifted the scythe up, and slowly followed after the group of men.

Some people gave odd looks to the young man, and he heard some murmur about him being "an Atlesian Special Forces member." Perhaps it was his militaristic Blood Special Forces uniform, black and navy jacket and pants, with gold trim and a Fenrir emblem. But what was the Atlesian Special Forces? What was Atlas? So many questions, so little time. Another question running through the black haired youth's mind was how this city was so lively. No, it wasn't just lively, it was thriving, but before he could mull it over any further, he saw the men in black suits enter a shop called From Dust Till Dawn.

"So, a robbery? I knew something was up." The young man thought to himself, before looking to his scythe, which he had called a god arc, "I can't use this, the blade might kill them, and I don't want that." He glanced to the thick barrel of his god arc, "Oracle bullets might work, and seeing as getting shot by Canon never killed anybody but what about aragami infect-"

A loud crash interrupted his analysis of the situation, and the young man's gaze went to the store window where a man had just been knocked out of, a red blur following suit, becoming visible as it landed. What had knocked the man out of the window was a young girl, in a black outfit with red highlights, matching her hair. One of the first things that the young man noticed was her silver eyes, and the large scythe she wielded. For a second he wondered if she was a new God Eater, but quickly shook the notion from his head.

"What are you all waiting for, get her!" a familiar voice rang out from the shop door. It was that white suit asshole from earlier.

The young girls movements were swift, and it and flowed well, wherever she had trained, surely even a medium sized aragami would have been an easy target for her. Rose petals scattered around as she knocked the men away, twirling and whirling her scythe. The young man with steely eyes switched his god arc's form, revealing a rather large shotgun, at the cost of the loud switching mechanism gaining attention of the thugs.

"Lovely, get him, too" the man with a cane ordered, and a few thugs rushed the young man.

The steely eyed youth aimed, put his finger to the trigger, muttered "My apologies." under his breath, and pulled the trigger, unleashing a fiery scatter shot that separated his assailants, and incapacitated two of them. He then used his gun as a club when the remaining thug got in too close to safely shoot at them. The youth swung hard, but felt the strain of using his weapon in an unorthodox way; he knew he would never use this idea again. It was far to rough a technique, and strained his muscles in unnecessary places.

"Why did hire you idiots again?" the sharply dressed man asked, before running off towards a nearby building.

The silver eyed girl looked to the running criminal, to her fellow scythe wielder, and finally to the shopkeeper, before asking, "You okay if I go after him?" with the following nod she was off in a red blur again. The young man thought that for a split second he could see the young girl motion to follow her.

Deciding to follow her, the young man followed to the roof of a building, a little too late, as a red crystal was flung with a shout, "End of the line Red!" and a shot rang out from the end of his cane, causing the crystal to violently erupt in an intense explosion.

"I knew something was up with that cane!" the young man blurted out as he rushed to unlock his shield mechanism of his god arc before the blast could reach either the girl or him. Thankfully, a new face interfered, a tall women, easily over six feet, and with impeccable posture, brandishing a riding crop. From her odd choice of weapon a purple glyph covered both the young man and girl. And for some reason, the thrill on the young girls face worried the young man.

"You're a huntress! Can I have your autograph!?" The young girl asked, the sheer excitement easy to hear in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither RWBY nor God Eater, they are creative properties of Rooster Teeth and Namco Bandai, I hold now ownership over them!**

"I hope the two of you know the severity of your actions will not be taken lightly!" Scolded the blonde woman who held her riding crop in her hand, "You put yourselves and others in grave danger."

"They started it!" the young girl with red highlighted black hair said in protest.

"It was out choice to get involved," the young man responded, looking to the young girl, "If we are to be punished then we should face it with the dignity of soldiers."

"Well I'm glad to see one of you has an adult's sense of responsibility," the blonde woman said in response to the young mans professional attitude, while the young girl gave the young man a rather perturbed look, "However there is someone who would like to see the two of you." She quickly turned around, and left the room.

"So who are you?" the young girl asked the young man with black hair and steely blue eyes.

"My name is Ackerman. Wolfgang Ackerman. Captain Wolfgang Ackerman." The young man said with a sheepish grin, not having introduced himself formally in a long while.

"Oooh, a captain," said the young girl with a sense of disbelief, "Well I'm Ruby Rose, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She said cheerily.

"Likewise!" said Wolfgang; oblivious to Ruby's complete disbelief in the claim he was a captain.

Out of the door came a man with grey hair and emerald tinged glasses, who laid down a plate of cookies before both Ruby and Wolfgang before looking into Ruby's eyes, "Ruby Rose you… have silver eyes."

"Umm…" Ruby murmured, slightly averting her gaze.

"Where did you learn to do this?" the emerald spectacled man inquired to Ruby, showing her surveillance footage of her fighting the thugs in black suits.

"Er, Signal Academy." Ruby responded, worry on her face.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked. Wolfgang chuckled slightly, earning a quick slap from the riding crop of the blonde woman standing nearby.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" The blonde woman asked with great annoyance in her voice.

"Ah, my apologies, it's just that variant scythes aren't to incredibly uncommon and are in fact a rather easy weapon to learn the intricacies of." Wolfgang said with a rather broad smile and look of pride on his face, "I myself use one." He added, rubbing has hand which had just been smacked."

"Hey, it was really hard to learn before my uncle Qrow helped me get as good as I am!" Ruby objected

"Well, regardless of opinions, there is also someone who would like to see you, Mr. Ackerman." The man wearing emerald glasses said, before gesturing his hand for someone to come through the door.

The sound of creaking metal wheels followed along with a voice familiar to Wolfgang, "Hello Captain, it's good to see I'm not the only member of Fenrir to be present on this strange new world." Said a rather nasally voice, causing Wolfgang to look and smile at what he saw.

"Branch Director Sakaki! It's good to see a familiar face!" Wolfgang exclaimed.

"I feel the same, young captain." Said Sakaki, adjusting his glasses, before looking to the man with emerald glasses, "But I do believe Professor Ozpin has a question for the young lady, and some pressing news for the two of us that he should address."

"Indeed I do. Miss Rose, obviously you know who I am. Would you like to attend my school?" Ozpin asked.

"More than anything!" Ruby proclaimed with great excitement, "I've always wanted to be a huntress."

"Excellent, than that's one thing taken care of." Ozpin said, his eyes now locked on Sakaki's squinting eyes, both men equally mysterious in their own ways, "Now, Dr. Sakaki, you mentioned that young Mr. Ackerman could take care of _those_ monsters."

"You mean the aragami?" Sakaki replied.

"Yes," Ozpin replied, "Even our fourth year students couldn't cause a single scratch to those beasts. And apparently neither could Glynda, who was there with them."

"It was the strangest thing," the blonde haired woman, apparently named Glynda stated, "No matter what we did, and nothing seemed to harm them." Glynda looked rather disappointed in herself.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Ms. Goodwitch," Sakaki said, "Aragami cannot be harmed by anything other than a properly developed god arc, imbued with oracles cells. Aragami are made of oracle cells, so in essence only an aragami can kill an aragami." There was a reassuring smile on Sakaki's face.

"Yes, well fortunately they are incredibly rare, and we have only had one incident in the last month." Ozpin replied, "But we need an effective way of fighting them, I doubt they'll remain rare for long with such strength."

"Well in that case your best chance would be to enroll young captain Wolfgang in your school, where he can learn about this new world he's found himself in." Sakaki responded, happily looking to Wolfgang.

"What does he mean 'new world,' Wolfgang?" Ruby asked, obviously confused by all this strange talk, but the curiosity and excitement at the ideas plain to see in her eyes.

Wolfgang looked down, not wanting to involve Ruby in his problems, and then looked to Professor Ozpin, "I can assure you professor, my god arc can slay aragami with ease, and I have plenty of experience hunting them."

Now Sakaki looked to Ozpin, a change in the air about him evident from the slight cough he gave, perhaps a warning as to the severity of the his upcoming statement or question, "Professor Ozpin, I would humbly ask you allow me to test your students for P53 Bias Factor compatibility. This would allow both Wolfgang, a former god arc mechanic, and myself to better equip humanity against the aragami. A simple blood sample should more than suffice."

Ozpin gave Sakaki a very serious look, but not one of rejection, more of concern, "That is a very large request and one I cannot accept without proof that it would even help combat the aragami. If young Mr. Ackerman can defeat an aragami, then I will accept your proposal. I will however enroll him in my school, as his combat abilities are clearly on par with the level of a fist year student, and if your claims of him being a captain are true, he may very well already have the skills of a fully fledged hunter." Ozpin said this while giving Wolfgang a slight smile.

Wolfgang sat at full attention and smiled, for some reason feeling complimented by what Ozpin had just said.

"Well that's only fair, I hadn't expected to be able to test your students right away anyway!" Said Sakaki happily, "But if any aragami do appear, please do not hesitate to send Captain Ackerman into the fray, his abilities I assure you far outrank any student!"

Ozpin let out a slight chuckle, "Only time will tell." It was obvious from the way the two spoke that they had known each other for some time now, and could be considered at least decent friends.

Ruby looked to Wolfgang, excitement on her face, "It looks like we're going to be classmates! But what's that P53 thingy your doctor want to test us for?"

Wolfgang took a deep breath, now realizing no matter what he wanted he would have to involve the people of this place in his problems in order to solve them, "Well, the P53 Bias Factor is something humanity developed in order to allow the human body to counteract the oracle cells that both aragami and god arcs are made up of." Wolfgang continued to explain how it could prevent a human from turning into an aragami and other related topics, before Ruby shushed him. He also told her about P66 bias factor, but didn't explain how it made it possible for different people to become different types of God Eaters.

"I think counteracting monsters was enough of an explanation, I don't really understand the rest of the technical stuff." Ruby said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I get carried away in my explanations, and it comes with being a captain and having to have filled out so much paperwork." Wolfgang said with a slightly awkward smile on his face.

* * *

Not even a week after, and he was already on his way to this Beacon Academy, and Wolfgang found himself thinking. He was in awe at the size of the transport vehicle he found himself in, as well as thinking about its carrying capacity. A ship like this could deliver a lot of supplies to places that needed them desperately, and being armored, would have been an excellent thing to have on Earth. He continued to examine the ship thoroughly, and walked towards the back, greeting fellow students and making new acquaintances as he went.

"Oh this is going to be the best day ever!" A blonde and rather busty individual exclaimed, as she hugged Ruby tightly.

"Please, get off of me Yang." Ruby said, with strained breathing.

"Oh, but I'm so proud of you little sis!" The blonde named Yang said.

The exchange went on for a while, gaining Wolfgang's attention as he laughed quietly to himself, "It must nice having a sister who loves you so much." he said quietly. But soon something else grabbed his attention, a young man with golden hair and a breastplate running about as he held his hand to his mouth. The ensuing scene and Ruby and Yang's childish attempt to avoid all contact with the young man plagued by motion sickness entertained Wolfgang greatly as they landed, being somewhat reminiscent of the rowdiness between Kota and his team.

Soon enough students were soon disembarking from the airship, and the boor young man in the breastplate immediately ran for the nearest trashcan.

"The view from Vale has got nothing on this!" Yang said, clearly impressed with everything around her.

But the look of ecstasy in Ruby's eyes was unmistakable as she began pointing to people's weapons, "Oh, oh, that person has a collapsible staff, she has a fire sword! Yang are you seeing this!?"

"Easy little sis, they're just weapons." Yang said, obviously not impressed with the same things as her sister.

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves," Ruby said, as if this were a law of life, "They're a part of us! Oh they're so cool!" Ruby swooned.

"Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon, isn't it good enough?" Yang asked smiling.

"Of course I love Crescent Rose, I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better…" Ruby said, looking down at that last part of her own sentence.

Yang pulled Ruby's hood over her head jokingly, "Come on, why don't you try to make some friends of your own, like that Wolfgang guy you told me about a couple of days ago!"

"I mean, Wolfgang is cool and all but we're just acquaintances, and besides why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked, slightly upset.

"Well actually, my friends are kinda here now, gotta go, catch you later, bye!" Yang said as a group of people gathered around her, and dashed off, leaving Ruby spinning in confusion.

"Wait where are you going, are we supposed to go to our dorms, where are our dorms, do we have dorms!?" Ruby asked as she spun around in a daze, "Ugh, I don't know what I'm doing…" she stammered, obviously upset. She fell over and onto a baggage cart, scattering several briefcases.

"What are you doing!?" A posh and proper young lady with white hair screamed.

"I-I'm sorry." Ruby said, obviously unsure of what she had just done.

"Sorry!?" The white haired girl chided, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?"

"Uhhh…" Ruby murmured, as she slowly attempted to pass one of the briefcases to the white haired girl.

"Give me that!" The white hair girl said, as she hastily took the briefcase from Ruby's hands and opened it, "This is dust, mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. Fire, water, lightning, energy!" She said as she carelessly shook the vial she had taken out, releasing large amounts of the dust from the vial, causing Ruby to inhale it and begin to have a fit, "Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?" The white haired girl asked.

"Bligh… ACHOO" was Ruby's response, agitating the dust and causing a multi elemental explosion right in the white haired princesses face, and sending the vial she was shaking flying. It hit the foot of a student who picked it up, and also caught Wolfgang's attention, who ran to what he worried could be an Aragami or one of these Creatures of Grimm he had been told about.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly what I was talking about!" the white haired girl scolded.

"I'm really sorry!" Ruby said, awkwardly pushing her fingers together while looking down and away from the girls' intense gaze.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here, aren't you a little young to be-" the white haired girls ranting was caught off by a voice familiar to Ruby, belonging to someone she was happy to hear.

"And what are you even doing with such a dangerous substance? I can understand if you need it for something but there is no excuse for transporting it on a public route in such flimsy containment!" Wolfgang scolded the ice princess. "It was your carelessness that caused this situation, Ice Princess!"

"What did you say!?" The white haired girl retorted with disbelief and an air of haughtiness.

"It's heiress, actually." Another voice intervened, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producer's of energy propellant in the world." The voice belonged to a girl with black hair and a black bow.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss exclaimed, looking to Ruby and Wolfgang with a sense of victory.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The black haired girl continued, obviously not impressed with Weiss.

"Wha- How dare you!? The Nerve of you!" Weiss interjected before stomping away, much to Ruby's amusement.

"I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby said as she began to turn around to try and talk to the black haired girl. Unfortunately she was already gone, "Where did she go."

"She left as soon as that Weiss girl did, Ruby." Wolfgang said, before noticing footsteps.

"Hey what was that?" a familiar young man with a breastplate asked.

"Vomit boy!" Ruby blurted.

"Ruby, motion sickness is a much more common illness than many think." Wolfgang stated, earning a smile from the man in the breastplate.

"Thank you, ummm…" The blonde boy stammered, not knowing either of the two.

"I'm Wolfgang, and this is Ruby. It's a pleasure to meet you." Wolfgang stated, shaking the young man's hand.

"I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they?" Ruby asked, as she began to walk, "And do any of us have any idea of where to go?"

"They, they will! And no, I can't make heads or tails of this place." Jaune responded.

"I assume we should head to the assembly room, let's look for a directory." Wolfgang said, before looking to Ruby and Jaune and motioning for them to follow him.

As they walked they talked, and Ruby finally got bored of normal topics and pulled out Crescent Rose, "So I have this thing!" The impact against the ground startled Jaune.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked, having jumped a good five feet back.

"It's also a high impact sniper rifle." Ruby responded proudly

"Uh… what?"

"It's a gun as well." Wolfgang responded, looking at Jaune with a look of disappointment, "You should really know that."

"Well, I have this." Jaune said, as he pulled out his sword and shield, which formed a collapsible shield and sheath. Wolfgang looked at Jaune and smiled, thinking of his weapon as something akin to a first generation god arc.

"What do you have Wolfgang?" Ruby asked

"I have my god arc," Wolfgang responded, undoing it from the holster on his back, "It's a variant scythe, which serves as a shotgun and shield, specially altered and machined to suit my combat style."

"Wow, you use a scythe as well, that's awesome!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Not as awesome as that assembly hall…" Wolfgang murmured, slowing his pace to look at the building ahead of him, "Well, after you two."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh hey, Ruby!" a familiar voice cried out, causing Ruby to look over and see Yang gesturing to her, "I saved you a spot!"

"Oh, I gotta go, I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she rushed over to Yang, happy to finally see her sister again.

"Great, where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune complained, completely oblivious to the redhead staring at him from behind, he walked along with Wolfgang for awhile before speaking up, "Hey Wolfgang, you seem to be pretty entranced by the architecture here, are you from a small village?"

"Not quite a small village…" Wolfgang said, looking around to the stained glass windows and massive stage centered in the auditorium, before noticing a girl with white hair approaching Ruby and Yang, "Oh dear, she just doesn't know when to give up. Follow me Jaune, this is going to be interesting." Wolfgang said with a smile.

"It was an accident, it was an accident!" Ruby cried out, not noticing Wolfgang and Jaune coming over.

"More like the result of careless packaging." Wolfgang responded, grabbing Weiss by the collar and giving her one hell of a glare, "Look, Ice Princess, you can't fault Ruby for that explosion of Dust when you were the one shaking the bottle with a loose cork." He said this as he pushed her away slightly.

"Wh-What was with that? What is with you?" Weiss asked Wolfgang with indignation. She was clearly unused to being treated the same as other people of lower standing.

"H-hey everyone calm down, it sounds to me like this is just everyone overreacting." Jaune interjected, "I mean I would be upset if someone screwed up my luggage to, but I would also think it would be wrong of me blame the person if I had placed my luggage somewhere easy to trip over." Jaune tried smiling while saying this, to give off an air of confidence.

"Well said, Jaune." Wolfgang said, almost disappointed he himself hadn't come up with that. He also thought that Jaune might have good leadership potential if trained properly, but kept that to himself.

"Yeah, I think that's the most reasonable thing I've heard, vomit boy!" Yang said, "Now let's all just take a step back and start over, we can all be friends!" She had a big smile on her face as she said this.

"Yeah, great idea sis. Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby." Ruby said sheepishly, extending her hand, "Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde, and scraggly, or Mr. Stiff over there." Weiss responded sardonically.

"Wow, really?" Ruby asked, not understanding the obvious sarcasm.

"No." Weiss retorted, but was cut off before she could say any thing else.

"Ahem, I will… keep this brief." A voice resonated throughout the auditorium, it was Ozpin, who pushed up his emerald tinted glasses before continuing, "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." He said slowly, analyzing the sea of new students before him, "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As Ozpin spoke a wave of discomfort seemed to wash over the students, some of who even squirmed around to relieve tension. Wolfgang himself looked down to his feet, feeling almost like this speech was directed at himself and his inability to stop the Devouring Apocalypse. But Ozpin continued, "You assume Knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He finished, and then looked over the crowd before him once more before allowing Ms. Goodwitch to take over.

"You will gather in the ballrooms tonight, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed." Ms. Goodwitch said, before departing from the stage herself.

"Was it me, or did it seem like he was kind of off?" Yang asked about Ozpin, putting her hands to her hips.

"It's almost like he wasn't there…" Ruby responded, looking to Wolfgang who was staring at where Ozpin had left the stage, "Hey Wolfgang you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how excellent a speech that was to give to new students, almost like something a captain would say to new recruits." Wolfgang responded, rubbing his chin.

"You really took that to heart, didn't you buddy?" Jaune asked, "Hey, you talk like someone from a military background, are you from Atlas?"

"Yeah, you seem like the kind of by the book person I would expect from at Atlesian military family." Weiss added

"Urk… I…" Wolfgang tried thinking of what to say, but his thoughts were interrupted by a ringing from his scroll, "Oh, sorry guys, It's my, er, doctor, I have to take this. I'll see you all in the ballroom tonight, hopefully!" Wolfgang stammered, as he fumbled around with the scroll while hurrying out of the auditorium.

"He really seemed to want to avoid that topic, didn't he?" Yang said, "Maybe he has family problems."

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Ruby butted in, "I mean who doesn't." She said, trying to sound like she knew how social interactions worked.

"Yeah, good point, little sis." Yang said, patting her sister on the head.

* * *

"What is it, Director Sakaki?" Wolfgang said, as he walked the halls of his new school.

"We'll be discussing the Aragmi more in depth with Ozpin and Glynda, as well as having a video conference with another one of their allies. A General by the name of Ironwood, I believe." Sakaki responded, "I've sent you directions to the headmaster's office, please meet us there as soon as possible, Captain."

"Yes, Director." Wolfgang replied, before following the directions on his scroll to the meeting place.

* * *

"That was an inspiring speech, Headmaster." Wolfgang said looking Ozpin in the eyes, "Honestly I was quite impressed, moved even. It's not often you hear a speech as well thought out, or as short, as that. How many times did you rehearse?" Wolgang asked, genuinely curious as to the oratory skills of one his new superior.

"I only needed to write the speech, and go over it once in my head." Ozpin replied, a small smile forming on his lips, "But for now, let us discuss what you were called for. Give me a moment, I'll call up James."

"Of course, Headmaster." Wolfgang responded, giving a slight bow, and then standing at attention, waiting to speak to the general.

Glynda sighed; she enjoyed the professionalism of her new student, but was worried he would get along _too_ well with James Ironwood.

"Hello, James? This is Ozpin; I have the two men who might be able to help us with our new problem with me. Is now a bad time?" Ozpin asked, as a screen popped up seemingly out of nowhere, allowing all four people present to see a rather imposing man in brilliant white uniform with black slightly greying hair.

"No, not at all, old friend. In fact I was wondering if you'd found any answers to this… _situation_." Ironwood said, apparently while pulling up some documents from his scroll.

"Indeed I have. Allow me to introduce you to Doctor Paylor Sakaki, the one responsible for developing the device currently keeping those new monsters from getting into civilized society, and a captain that works under him, and who is now enrolled as my student, Wolfgang Ackerman." Ozpin responded.

"Hello General Ironwood, a pleasure to finally meet you." The doctor said, sounding as though he had a head cold as always, "This young man besides me is likewise pleased I am sure."

"Please don't speak for the both of us, Director Sakaki, you know I haven't always had the most pleasant experiences with generals in the past." Wolfgang retorted, sounding almost offended that Sakaki had put words in his mouth, "Only his actions in dealing with Aragami and the way he treats his men will tell me if I see it as a pleasure to meet and work with him." Wolfgang said, a sharp look in his eyes.

"I see we both are men of action, um, Captain Ackerman, was it?" Ironwood replied, genuinely happy with how the young man had responded, "I've heard that you two may be able to deal with these Aragmi, as I believe you called them. If that's so I'd like to know as much as possible about these monsters, and just how much of a threat they pose to humanity when compared to the Creatures of Grimm."

"Well, believe it or not, where we are from, humanity barely survived some twenty odd years after the first Aragami appeared." Sakaki began, "Of course whether or not we've actually come to a different world is just a theory, but I digress. Aragami were at first single celled organisms, semi-sentient might I add, that suddenly appeared, and began to 'evolve' at a rapid pace. As they consumed more and more, they diversified, and grew more powerful. And we humans learned that the only thing that can harm an Aragami is in essence another Aragami." Sakaki inhaled in order to continue, but was interrupted by Wolfgang.

"That is why the God Eaters of Fenrir were created, to handle the Aragami. To become a God Eater, one had to be compatible with a Bias Factor, either P53 or P66, one of which I believe Director Sakaki has managed to recreate already." Wolfgang began looking at his armlet sentimentally, "I think it was P53, which can be used in finding God Eaters of the first of second generation variety. Bias Factors are what allowed God Eaters to wield God Arcs, weapons made from the same single celled organisms as the Aragami, Oracle Cells." Wolfgang added, before looking to Sakaki, who looked to Ozpin as if expecting something.

Ozpin looked to Sakaki, and sighed lightly, "Doctor Sakaki has already asked to test my students for Bias Factor compatibility, as he believes the Aragami could shortly become a threat even greater then the Grimm."

"Well we can't just let him take blood tests of our students!" Glynda interrupted.

"Don't worry, Glynda, Doctor Sakaki has already assured me he will not ask anymore of us until we can obtain the proper release forms, and until he has proven that young Wolfgang can actually eliminate an Aragami." Ozpin reassured Glynda.

"Wait, you're saying that that young man has one of these 'God Arc' weapons that you spoke of?" Ironwood asked, a great haste in his voice, "We should be sending him into the field to test this as soon as possible, Oz!"

"We plan on it, but first his initiation." Ozpin responded, "If he is a captain of great prowess than he should have no problem passing my tests."

"But Oz!" Ironwood objected, but was cut off by Wolfgang.

"With all due respect general, even if I proved capable of slaying an Aragami now, what good would it due? As Headmaster Ozpin stated, they need release forms to test for Bias Factor compatibility, and even then we'd need to find a way to manufacture more God Arcs or modify existing weapons." Wolfgang gave a stern look to Ironwood that could be felt throughout the room, "We need more God Eaters to be able to combat Aragami properly, and that could take time. Please allow me to finish the entrance exam; to gain some much needed time. For all we know, an Aragami might even make its appearance at the testing site. Of course that would be a worst case scenario, with all the other students there." Wolfgang said, now in deep thought as to what not only awaited him at the testing grounds, but what Aragami type would be the first he would fight on Remnant.

"Very well. I hope to hear from you all again soon." Ironwood finished, cutting off the signal.

Silence ensued for a few moments.

"Well that went well, if I do say so myself." Sakaki said, breaking the silence.

"About your theory of coming from another world, Doctor," Glynda began to ask, "what did you mean by that?"

"Oh just that, but as I said it's just a theory. For now. We can talk about it later, I believe Wolfgang is exhausted after a long day." Sakaki said, trying to sidestep the question.

"I suppose…" Wolfgang murmured, "May I leave to the ballroom now?"

"Of course, Mr. Ackerman." Ozpin said.

Wolfgang relaxed slightly upon hearing this, and hurriedly left to the ballroom.

* * *

It was night, and students were getting ready to sleep in the ballroom, although it was still rather loud, filled with rough-housing and gossiping. It felt almost like the Far East Branch to Wolfgang, only even more crowded. He could feel the student body buzzing all around him.

"Aww, cool!" Yang yelled as she flopped down on to her sleeping bag next to Ruby, "It's like one big slumber party!" She mused, having noted that since teams had not been assigned order was currently rather lacking

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though…" Ruby retorted, absorbed in her writing.

"I know I do." Yang said, letting out a purr, as she noticed the topless boys all around her, but one caught her eyes, Wolfgang, "Hey, Wolfy! That form fitting shirt of yours is somehow even more seductive than all the plain abs around here!" Yang said coquettishly, giving a small wink, before going back to admiring how well toned his muscle was compared to the other men around.

"Sorry, not interested!" Wolfgang replied teasingly, "Maybe you should look elsewhere!" He said, looking to Jaune, who was wearing a slate blue onesie as he walked by.

"Ew…" Yang groaned, before looking back to Ruby, "So what's that?"

Ruby looked up, her pencil finally lifted away from the paper, "A letter to the gang back at signal, I promised I would tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." Ruby said with a small smile on her face, clearly wishing her friends were actually there with her.

"Aw that's so cuuuute!" Yang squealed, before a cute dog pillow thrown by Ruby met her face.

"Shut up!" Ruby exclaimed, "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school and it's weird not knowing anyone here!" she said as she looked down to the floor, showing some amount of regret at having chosen to move ahead to Beacon a whole two years early.

"What about Jaune? He's nice." Yang responded, "There you go, plus one friend. That's a one hundred percent increase"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend." Ruby retorted, hands under her head and looking wistfully towards the ceiling, "Back to zero."

"Hey now, what about me?" Wolfgang inquired, "I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"First off Ruby, there's no such thing as a negative friend, second, you have two friends!" Yang said happily, "Even if you made one enemy, and subtract them from your friend count, you still have one friend!"

"Oh thanks a lot Yang." Ruby snarked before throwing another pillow at Yang.

"It is only the first day Ruby, surely you'll meet more people as time goes on." Wolfgang interjected.

"Exactly, give it time little sis!" Yang exclaimed.

Suddenly the sound of a match being lit filled the general vicinity, and candlelight filled the area, Wolfgang thought of reading by candlelight and swooned slightly, what a wonderful idea, he hadn't read anything besides political and historical texts since arriving. Surely they had some great fantasy novels on Remnant.

Ruby looked up and her eyes widened, "That girl…"

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really, she saw what happened this morning but left before I could say anything." Ruby said, sounding rather sad.

"Welp, now's you're chance!" Yang exclaimed, to which Ruby rolled her eyes before being grabbed by the wrist and dragged over to where the black haired girl in a bow was reading. As Ruby was dragged she groaned and writhed, causing the black haired girl in a bow to look up from her novel, "Hellloooo~ I believe you two may know each other." Yang said with a big smile on her face.

"Aren't you that girl that exploded, and that guy who knocked Weiss down a peg?" The black haired girl with a bow asked.

Uh, yeah, my name's Ruby." Ruby said, extending her hand.

"Yes and I'm Wolfgang Ackerman." Wolfgang said, seemingly having appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Yang inquired, taken aback by his sudden appearance, not having noticed he followed them to the girl, "Oh and by the way, I'm Yang!"

"Haha, I saw someone light a candle and figured they'd be reading, I was wondering if you had any recommendations, miss…"

"Belladonna. Blake Belladonna." The girl with a bow said, and looked to the books besides her, "I would recommend the novel 'The Beastly Ghost.' That was a pretty good one. Now if you would please, let me finish my novel in peace and quiet."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Blake responded, half in shock.

"Your book, what's it about?" Ruby reiterated, "Does it have a name?"

Taken aback, and now interested in the conversation, Blake began to describe her book; "It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control over his body." She said, almost excited someone had asked.

"Yeah, that's real… lovely." Yang said, raising an eyebrow at the subject matter.

"I love books," Ruby began, "Yang used to read to me every night before bed, stories about heroes and monsters; they're one of the reasons I want to be a huntress."

Blake now fully absorbed in the conversation looked happy and asked, "Why is that, are you hoping to live happily ever after?"

"Well I'm hoping we all will…" Ruby said sheepishly, "As a girl I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books, someone who fought the monsters and protected people."

"That's a wonderful dream and goal, Ruby." Wolfgang said, "It's not often you find someone our age still motivated by childhood dreams, often times we've grown beyond them." He beamed at Ruby, who blushed slightly.

"Yeah, that's very ambitious for a child, unfortunately the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake responded, giving a rather sad look to Ruby, a pitiful one to Wolfgang, who seemed to be just as idealistic a fool as Ruby to her.

"Oh I'm so proud of you my baby sister!" Yang said as she picked up Ruby, making silly noises as she did so.

"Cut it out!" Ruby protested, as she and Yang got into a familial brawl.

"You two please calm down." Wolfgang said, looking around, "Some people _are_ trying to sleep."

"Yes **please** do so!" a rather shrill voice interjected, it was Weiss, who added, "What are you doing anyway?"

" **Oh not you again!"** both Yang and Weiss exclaimed, while Ruby panicked slightly.

"Shh, guys, Wolfgang and Weiss are right, people are tying to sleep." Ruby said sheepishly.

"Oh now you're on my side." Weiss bemoaned.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby exclaimed.

Yeah what's your problem with my sister?" Yang yelled, "She's only trying to be nice!"

Blake began picking up her candle, and Wolfgang took at as a sign to get going, and he left back to his sleeping bag as she blew out the candle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, I do not own God Eater or RWBY. They are owned by Namco Bandai and Rooster Teeth respectively!**

 **Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I needed to sort out how teams were going to work. I also have a question for any readers, that will slightly** **impact the story and change character relationships and dynamics. Should Wolfgang be romantically involved with Ciel, or Ruby? Both seem like good options, but I'm unsure of who to pick. This question will be present on the next few updates as well.**

* * *

"It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!" A perky red-orange haired girl was heard singing out as she woke up her rather handsome friend with black hair with a single lock of magenta hair.

'I wonder what she's so excited about…' Wolfgang thought, before realizing everyone, including the rather… energetic girl, was excited for the initiation. He decided to speak to the poor young man who was dealing with the red head, "Heh, she's looking ready to go! And with the way she acts around you, it makes me wonder, are you two an item?" He asked without thinking.

"What, no! Ren and I aren't together!" The red haired girl said, her face turning beet red, "I mean, he's handsome don't get me wrong, but we're not together… together."

"My apologies, I shouldn't have asked." Wolfgang replied, sighing slightly, he realized that he should have read the mood better.

"It's alright," the young man with black hair with a magenta streak, apparently named Ren said, "You aren't the first person to think me and Nora are a couple. I'm Ren, Lie Ren."

"And I'm Nora!" The red head proclaimed loudly.

"Alright then." Wolfgang said, rather taken aback by Nora's over the top energy, "It's a pleasure to meet the two of you. I'm Wolfgang Ackerman…" Wolfgang was on the verge of saying something when his scroll began to ring, and he saw it was Ozpin, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. Hello?" Wolfgang began speaking as he walked away.

"That sounded like the Headmaster on the other end." Ren said, "I wonder why he would be getting a private call from Professor Ozpin."

"Well we can't be sure it was Ozpin, so no need to overthink it! Now how should we make sure we end up as partners?" Nora prattled on while Ren could only sigh as he walked with her to the locker rooms.

* * *

Wolfgang, now fully dressed, stood at full attention in the presence of both Doctor Sakaki and Professor Ozpin. He wondered what had come up that had forced them to call him in for a private meeting. He also noticed that Sakaki had finally recovered enough to get out of the wheelchair; which raised another question in Wolfgang head. How did Sakaki end up in the wheelchair in the first place? Regardless, Wolfgang knew something urgent must have come up.

"Mr. Ackerman, I am well aware by now of the threat the Aragami pose, and it has come to our attention that monkey like beast has been spotted near the eastern edge of the Emerald Forest." Ozpin adjusted his emerald tinted glasses and continued his explanation, "Unfortunately, that is where we hold our initiation exams. No student would possibly be able to handle this beast, and as such, I must ask you to take a detour from your initiation to slay it." Ozpin sighed and took a sip of coffee, "This will however make team placements easier, as there will be an odd number of examinees if we count yourself. Keeping you preoccupied and away from the rest of the students will keep you from being placed on a team, and from giving any students an unfair advantage by pairing them with someone who supposedly has all the capabilities of a fully trained hunter."

"Then how will I form a team?" Wolfgang inquired, genuinely curious as to Ozpin's decision, "Unless you plan on having me take classes simply to learn about the world, and to train my own team once you find people capable of wielding God Arcs."

"Or until we find more of our old allies from Fenrir." Sakaki interjected whilst leaning uncomfortably close to Wolfgang, "We have every reason to believe that if we made it to Remnant, then so to did those we worked alongside."

"Erk… I suppose that makes sense. But still, how did we even end up on Remnant?" Wolfgang responded, leaning back so far to avoid Sakaki that he almost lost his balance.

"I have some theories, but they're just that; theories." Sakaki said, "I am looking into any possible explanations for our sudden appearance." Sakaki leaned back and smiled.

"I would like to get back onto topic, since we do have an initiation to prepare for." Ozpin said, softly clearing his throat, "We will finally be able to test your claims of being able to defeat Aragami. We will also, as you inferred, be having you train any students who we find to be compatible with Bias Factors, and work to find your old colleagues. Of course you will need to figure out how to modify student's weapons to work as God Arcs. I heard you were a head God Arc technician before they tested you for Bias Factor compatibility and found a suitable God Arc for you. Surely you and Sakaki will be able to handle modifying our pre-existing weapons."

Wolfgang bowed slightly, "Yes headmaster, I'll do my best. And Sakaki, please message me if you come up with any ideas on how we got here, okay?" Wolfgang was doing his best to hide it, but he desperately wanted to know how he had arrived on Remnant and what the fate of Earth was. Wolfgang bowed again, and left to meet up with the other students.

Sakaki spoke up after Wolfgang was out of earshot, "Well I daresay he's more worried about how we got here then the upcoming initiation."

"Can you truly blame a young man such as himself for thinking like that? Thrown into a new world, with none of his former friends at his side… and worried that he might lose everything he gains while here." Ozpin said, readjusting his glasses once more.

* * *

In the western edge of the Emerald Forest, a lone girl wandered. Her most striking feature being her silver hair, styled into hooped twin tails. Her clothing, a white shirt, black corset, and teal skirt, was in tatters. She clutched her right arm with her left hand, obviously in agony. Black bile and smoke was released from the right arm and a broken armlet around it. Blue lines and blackening skin spread from the armlet, steadily moving upwards to her shoulder, and down to her fingers. She winced in pain, looking around for anyone who could help her. She saw no one, and heard only the howl of beasts. How much longer could she hold out, she wondered. And how much longer could she remain lucid while holding onto her humanity?

* * *

At the initiation site, Ruby noticed Wolfgang was already poised for action, but noticed that the pad he was on was angled differently than the rest. She also noticed how well crafted and cared after his scythe was, but also how many scratches and dents were on the shield part. How often did he have to repair that thing? She had a lot to ask him, and decided to add that to the list of questions she had for him. Ruby and the rest of the students stepped onto pads, each angled straight ahead, save for Wolfgang's, who was angled towards the east.

Ozpin began to speak, "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda said, holding a large tablet sized scroll, "Each of you will be given teammates, _today_. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

A collective groan of discomfort could be heard from several students, while Wolfgang merely shook his head.

Ozpin looked over the small group of teens gathered before him, "You objective is simple, find the ruins located in the forest and retrieve a relic from them. Those relics will determine your teams." Ozpin took a sip of coffee, "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the exam, but our instructors will _not_ intervene. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand, "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good then take your positions." Ozpin stated, ignoring Jaune.

"Sir I have a question." Jaune said as Wolfgang was launched into the distance, "So this landing strategy, what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked, as more and more students were flung into the air.

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin stated with complete nonchalance.

Still more students were launched.

"So um did you hand out parachutes?" Jaune asked, clearly taken aback by what was happening.

In a rather monotone voice Ozpine replied, "No, you will be using your own landing strategy."

Ruby was launched from right next to Jaune, and he began to really panic, "Uh huh, what exactly is a landing strategy?" He asked before being thrown into the air himself, " **Oh dear god! Aaaaagh** "

"Sir, will it really be okay to have an odd number of students?" Glynda asked Ozpin.

"Don't worry Glynda, we have already taken precautions to ensure that our odd man out does not interfere with team formations." Ozpin responded. He looked to the scroll Glynda was holding only to see Jaune flailing as he plummeted to what could very well be his demise. He chuckled slightly as a spear he assumed belonged to Phyrra Nikos, a well known fighter in her own right, caught Jaune's hood and pinned him against a tree, saving his life.

Glynda sighed and adjusted her glasses, "I don't care what that boy's transcripts say, I don't think he's prepared to attend Beacon."

* * *

Wolfgang was falling, and rapidly. He could see activity in the brush below him and decided to act fast. He swung his scythe downward from over his head, and it extended out, reaching about twenty feet towards the nearest stable limb of a tree. The black scythe's golden edge dug into the tree's branch and retracted pulling Wolfgang towards it. He shifted his body so that the momentum pulled him over the limb of the tree and he landed on top of the branch. Surveying the nearby area, Wolfgang spotted what appeared to be a large monkey with odd pipes on it's back, munching away at something.

"It really is a Kongou. It looks like it's my time to shine." He said softly, as he jumped down from the tree. Unfortunately his landing snapped several branches on the ground, alerting the nearby beast to his presence, and it came at Wolfgang full force, 'Well, shit.' Wolfgang thought. He raised his scythe, and braced himself for battle.


	5. Chapter 5

I **'m so sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter.**

 **God Eater and RWBY do not belong to me, the belong to Bandai Namco Entertainment and Rooster Teeth respectivey.**

* * *

Wolfgang allowed the Kongou to charge straight at him, sidestepping the beast as it barreled past him with minimal effort. The beast came to a bumbling stop when it crashed against a tree, leaving its backside exposed. He thought to himself, 'Weakest medium sized Aragami, and certainly not the brightest. At least that hasn't changed.' He swung his scythe down towards the rotund ape's tail, cleaving it off in one stroke. Enraged the beast bellowed, turned around, and began to gather air into the pipes on it's back, before discharging a massive sphere of wind around it in hopes of staving off Wolfgang's offensive. Unfortunately for the Kongou, Wolfgang was prepared and had brought rounds capable of piercing through such a shield. Swiftly changing his God Arc from scythe to gun, he sped right to the precipice of the whirling vortex of air surrounding the Kongou, and fired a scattershot directly at its face, shattering the mask of the beast into fragments. The ape raised both arms, as the wind bubble dispersed, and began to spin its rather bulky frame in circles in hopes of smashing Wolfgang. Instead of finding its intended target, the Aragami simply managed to topple several trees, as Wolfgang had quickly rolled away from the oncoming attack. Reverting his God Arc back to into its scythe form, Wolfgang rushed the Kongou as it tried to regain its footing, having become dizzy from its last attack. Wolfgang jumped over the beasts back, and forcefully rotated his body, allowing his God Arc to slash at the pipes on the Kongou's back. The pipes, now shredded, could no longer gather air properly, and the beast was slowing down its movements, looking for a way to escape. Just as it saw an opening, Wolfgang let it slip by, only to pull a seemingly out of place trigger on the handle of his scythe. As the Aragami got further away, it was met by an extended scythe blade hitting it from the left, which pinned the beast against a tree. Wolfgang wasn't through with his assault, however, and swung the scythe around from the right, which cleaved the tree in two, and cut into the Kongou's weakened body like a warm knife into butter. Finally Wolfgang took several steps forward, and allowed a black ichor to take the shape a monstrous mouth around his God Arc, which he thrust forward into the Kongou's body. When Wolfgang pulled the blade out of the beast, its body began to disintegrate, and a small yellow sphere was lodged in a compartment on Wolfgang's God Arc. The blood from the Kongou's wounds that littered the battlefield al began to turn to what looked like a black steam, before floating off.

With the Kongou's core now secured Wolfgang looked to the seemingly evaporating blood and said aloud, hoping Ozpin had been monitoring the fight and was still watching, "And as you can see, an Aragami never truly 'dies,' instead they break apart into individual Oracle Cells after the Aragami's core is extracted. As such the Cells recycle themselves in a way, becoming new Aragami, but maintaining the ingrained memories of how the previous Aragami the Oracle Cells were a part of was bested." Wolfgang let out a loud sigh, hoping Ozpin tuned into every word he had said. Wolfgang wasn't entirely sure the man was always "there."

* * *

Out of the corner of Ozpin's eye, he could see Sakaki giving a small chuckle while he nodded, confirming everything Wolfgang had said as true. Ozpin took a sip of coffee before turning to Glynda and walking past her to talk to Sakaki, whose presence she was completely unaware of until now.

"D-Doctor Sakaki, when did you arrive here!? I don't recall you being with us on the bullhead." Glynda exclaimed, rather flustered by the sudden appearance of the eccentric doctor.

Sakaki walked to Glynda, and as expected leaned in uncomfortably close before speaking, "I assure you I was there, I'm just don't stand out very much." He seemed unaware of how close Glynda was to smacking him with her riding crop for the invasion of her personal space. He then focused on Ozpin, and again leaned in close, "I assume you now see how talented Captain Ackerman is?"

Ozpin took a step back before answering, "Indeed, and to be honest I'm glad we decided to keep him off of a team, he would have given whoever he was partnered with an unfair advantage. His skill is… dare I say it, on par with Qrow, one of our best hunters. Thankfully his attitude is far more professional than Mr. Branwen's, but I digress. To show such skill from only such a brief exchange, just what has that young man been through? No that's not important: is what Mr. Ackerman said about the Oracle Cell's reforming and creating new Aragami true? Is that why they "evolve" at such a disturbing pace?" Ozpin looked Sakaki in the eyes, with an unusually worried expression, one Glynda had never seen before.

Sakaki put his hand to his chin as if in deep thought before responding, "That is one reason yes, but the other is that the Oracle Cells "remember" the structure and capabilities of what they have consumed, allowing them to adapt their bodies into various conglomerations of cells, all with incredibly diverse appearances and abilities." Sakaki looked over to the far west of the forest, and squinted even harder than he usually did. Something felt off, and had him worried. Was there another Aragami heading towards the main group of initiates?

* * *

In the deepest ends of the western Emerald Forest, the young woman with silver hair styled into twin hoops was struggling to maintain her humanity, she would occasionally black out, and awake only to find out her body had mutated even further. She was in constant pain, but she knew she needed to hold on.

"Sh-Shio said I could see him… I just need to hold out a-a little longer." The girl groaned in pain as she felt her consciousness leaving her yet again. Yet as she began to lose herself she heard growling from all around, and a single thought passed through her mind, 'I-I can't die here, not before seeing him again!'

And with that, the girl began to transform. Black ichor and steam surged forth from her body, new tissue took shape, taking the form of a human crossed with a butterfly. The girl's upper torso remained, but her skin was far more pallid, and had golden markings around her torso. Her arms transformed into large wings, with golden markings along a mainly teal wing, each covered in disturbing golden eyes which began to scan the surrounding area. Black lines covered the lower torso, before trailing off into a teal skirt, with golden filigree covering the bottom. Her legs were jet black, and appeared to be sharp enough to slice through flesh. On the girls head sat a black masquerade mask, with golden detailing which lead to a massive third eye, which lolled around, glancing disturbingly at places from which whimpers could be heard. It seemed whatever beasts had intended to devour the girl now knew there was a new predator at the top of the food chain and had lost any will to fight. It didn't do the beasts any good however, as the various eyes on the wings of the newly formed humanoid butterfly and at the top of the mask had locked onto the locations of all potential prey. Energy began to gather around the eye atop the mask, and soon enough several bolts of energy shot forth from the eye, and scattered across the forest, killing several Grimm. As the bodies began to disappear, the newly formed Aragami looked to the east, where it could sense several living signatures. Swiftly it began to fly, leaving a in it's wake a trail of carnage no Grimm in the forest could hope to match.

* * *

Ozpin grabbed Sakaki by the shoulder, "Doctor it would appear another Aragami has appeared to the east, and is rapidly making it's way to the ruins where I put the relics, any Grimm it has encountered have either run or been absolutely decimated. Please inform Wolfgang to head the ruins and immediately prepare for confrontation." Ozpin was panicking, it didn't show, but he knew if his students confronted the Aragami they would have no chance of survival. But what disturbed him most was that none of the cameras or sensors had picked up it's signature until now, which meant it had travelled from a point in the forest out of range of detection in a matter of minutes. This thing was fast.

"Oh dear, it appears a Sariel variant has shown up," Sakaki chuckled as he began to contact Wolfgang through his scroll, "Wolfgang won't be happy."

Glynda sent an incredulous glare towards Sakaki, how could he possibly be laughing at a time like this?

"Yes, hello Wolfgang, a Sariel variant I've decided to name Antoinette has been spotted flying toward the site where students are to gather their relics, would you please hurry to the ruins, and put it down before the situation gets out of hand?" Sakaki said to Wolfgang over the scroll.

Ozpin could have sworn he heard the young man yell "Goddammit!", but decided that perhaps the young man simply had trouble dealing with these specific Aragami, rather than being unable to fight them.

Sakaki smiled at Ozpin and they both adjusted their glasses simultaneously. "Don't worry Ozpin, Glynda, everything will be fine. Despite his dislike for Sariel and their variants, I assure you that as one of the two most renowned God Eaters ever, he will have no actual problem defeating one. He simply had an accident on one of his earliest missions, and well, haha, I think he should be the one to tell the story." Sakaki continued to chuckle to himself, as Ozpin and Glynda shared a worried glance.

* * *

Weiss was freaking the hell out, why had Ruby thought riding on a giant Nevermore was a good idea she had no clue. When, IF, they landed, she would give Ruby a piece of her mind.

Ruby on the other hand, seemed quite excited, the thrill of being so high up and travelling at such speed was exhilarating. They weren't going nearly as fast as Her semblance allowed her to move on foot, but the view was fantastic! And the ride wasn't so bad, at least until for some reason the bird began to descend. Fast. It was in a state of panic, if that was even possible for a Grimm. For some reason, Ruby realized, the Nevermore felt like the air was too dangerous. Perhaps another larger Grimm had taken to the sky?

As they descended Ruby and Weiss got to a point where they could simply jump off, so they did, but not before Ruby cut off the head of the Nevermore with Crescent Rose to put it out if its what seemed to be some sort of misery. Ruby began to talk to Weiss, "Hey, as we were landing –" She got cut off by Weiss.

"That was hardly a landing." Weiss scoffed. She had to admit, they had made good time, and from what she could see they were close to the ruins.

"Yeah well I saw the ruins up ahead, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes to get there if we walk!" Ruby said cheerfully. Hopefully she would meet up with Yang there, and maybe even Jaune and Wolfgang! But Wolfgang had been thrown off in a completely different direction… why was that?

"Hey! Ruby, Ice Queen!" A familiar voice shouted with great worry behind it.

"Wolfgang!" Ruby said, smiling, but she soon found herself frowning as she noted how exhausted Wolfgang looked, "What happened?"

"Yeah, you look like you've trudged through hell and back." Weiss said.

"I have to get to the ruins, Doctor Sakaki and Ozpin just contacted me, big enemy, only I can handle it, but the Grimm, so many of them." He huffed as he caught his breath, he had been running and fighting, and although the Grimm seemed to be running from the area the Aragami was heading, it just meant more coming towards him.

"What do you mean 'only you can handle it'!? We're all Hunters and Huntresses in training, we can take down any Grimm in this stupid forest." Weiss indignantly stated.

Wolfgang however was already sprinting ahead when he shouted, "First, none of you are God Eaters, second, when did I ever say what was heading to the ruins was a Grimm!?" By this point his God Arc was in its shotgun form. And he was dashing ahead full speed.

Without so much as a second thought, Ruby chased after him, and Weiss. although confused, decided to do the same.

* * *

"Hey Blake, it looks like we weren't the first one's here." Yang said, as she stared at the chess pieces on the pedestals laid out before her and her new partner. She took a golden knight piece before asking, "This good?"

"Yeah that's fine." Blake replied with her usual cool demeanor.

"AAAAAGH!" A rather familiar voice screeched causing both Yang and Blake to look to the south, where they saw both Jaune, hanging from a Deathstalker's tail, and Phyrra running towards them.

"I'm so sorry, but we brought a little … unpleasant company with us." Phyrra called out to Yang and Blake, before throwing Akoúo like a discus, severing the Deathstalker's tail and freeing Jaune.

The Deathstalker reared its claws to strike at a newly freed Jaune, who just barely had time to raise his shield, when what appeared to be a butterfly mixed with a human, rammed into the Deathstalker, sending it crashing into the ruins. The monster seemed not to notice Jaune, and began to float around while shooting what appeared to be homing lasers at the Deathstalker.

"Wh-What is that thing!?" Jaune asked, in a state of absolute panic. Its color wasn't like any Grimm he had ever heard of.

The new beast used its sharpened legs to tear into the Deathstalker's thick armored carapace, before firing a single laser from the eyeball that rested on it's masked face, which rent the Deathstalker in half.

"This can't be good…" Phyrra muttered while grabbing a relic for her and Jaune.

Thankfully the beast seemed preoccupied wailing away with its wide variety of attacks on the still dissolving Deathstalker corpse. That is until…

"Come on Ren, there were like no Grimm, what's up with that, I didn't even get to break a sweat!" Nora yelled, grabbing the beast's attention.

Ren was quick to act, pushing Nora down and out of the way of the charging monster, 'That isn't a Grimm.' He thought to himself.

Phyrra was just as quick to go on the offensive as Ren was the defensive, throwing Akoúo at the beast, which merely shrugged it off as if it were a pebble against an Atlesian Paladin. "This is bad, everyone!" Phyrra shouted, as everyone took battle stances.

Ren continuously shot and slashed at the beast with Stormflower, but to no avail, and Yang's full frontal assault only served to hurt her hands, no matter how much force she put into her punches. Phyrra faired no better, despite being a superb fighter. The beast, dubbed Antoinette by Sakaki, launched a noxious mist from it's skirt, causing the three who were fighting it to gag and begin to cough up mucus as their bodies tried to fight against and odd and grainy venom carrying agent they had inhaled.

Jaune looked to Nora and Blake, he was scared out of his mind, but her had to figure out a way out of this, but first thing first, he ran past the Antoinette as it focused on Blake and Nora, who were now engaging it, and grabbed all three downed students one by one, carrying them to somewhere far enough they wouldn't be targeted. Hopefully. "This is really, really bad. And Ruby and Weiss are nowhere to be seen… could this thing have –" He cut himself short of that thought and shook his head violently. No, there was no way they would die to this thing, right? Right?

"Jaune!" A familiar voice cried out, filling him with a sense of relief, it was Ruby, along with Weiss and Wolfgang!

Wolfgang darted ahead of Weiss and Ruby, pulling out an injectable antidote, recognizing the poisoning symptoms that Yang, Ren, and Phyrra were showing. He gave each one a quick shot, and looked to the Sariel, or rather the variant named Antoinette. "Why did it have to be a Sariel Variant!?" He groaned, he noticed Weiss, Ruby, Nora, Blake and even Jaune getting ready to go against the Antoinette, "All of you, stand down, **NOW** , you can't handle an Aragami!" He commanded, at the top of his lungs.

Jaune stumbled over, but felt as though he should comply, Ruby, knowing something about Aragami also stood down. That left Blake, Nora, and Weiss. Weiss looked at him incredulously, as if to question his orders. Blake simply stood still, shocked. But rather unsurprisingly it was Nora who leapt into the fray.

And Wolfgang wasn't having any of that, he charged Nora and downed her with a roundhouse kick to the head, causing all those watching to gasp, and he yelled with great authority in his voice, "You will **NOT** go against my orders, now **STAND DOWN**!" He then pulled the trigger on his God Arc's handle extending the blade by roughly twenty feet, which he slammed down over the Antoinette's left wing, cutting a deep gash into it as the blade of the scythe retracted.

To say Ruby was shocked by Wolfgang's sudden change in behavior was an understatement. He was always so polite and proper, and never came across as bossy, but seeing him act this way now was kind of… scary. But his weapon just now, what did it do? And how did it do that? No, now wasn't the time, she had to make sure the others understood that this was an enemy they weren't equipped to fight, and so she grabbed Weiss by the collar and tried dragging her away, "C'mon Weiss, we'll only be in Wolfgang's way if we stay here."

"You expect me to just give up to some… some monster!?" Weiss practically screeched.

"Your pride will get you killed, now all of you, get back!" Wolfgang barked a command once more, not used to people not listening to him. The Antoinette rushed at Wolfgang headfirst, and he just barely had time to switch his God Arc into its shield form, before impact. And then, something incredible happened, memories not his own came flooding into his mind. It was a Resonance. He heard a girl saying his name over and over, as she walked through what appeared to be the Emerald Forest with great trepidation. And Wolfgang knew the voice. It was Ciel, this Aragami, Antoinette, was Ciel! Wolfgang felt tears welling up in his eyes, unsure of what to do when he remembered how Yū Kannagi had saved Lindow Amamiya. All he had to do was expose the Aragami's core. At this point the other initiates had scattered, grabbing relics, and their downed partners, thanks in part to Ruby's continual prodding.

The Antoinette shot several lasers in Wolfgang's direction, and then summoned a wall of light that Wolfgang knew he couldn't get through. He shot a scattershot through the wall of light, several times, until the skirt on the Antoinette looked as though it had been torn to shreds. When the barrier went down, Wolfgang slashed the broken skirt, jumping up and twirling his scythe in several swift arcs, breaking the legs of the Sariel, which pumped out another plume of toxic dust from its skirt, which Wolfgang barely escaped by dashing to the right. He began shooting at the torn up skirt and legs, the scattershot having a wide enough reach to hit both spots. The Antoinette began rushing forward, swerving to the right and left, weaving its way through the gunfire. Once more it's face impacted against a God Arc's hard steel shield, cracking the black mask, it's golden filigree falling away. They eyeball atop the mask was practically going around in circles. That's when Wolfgang realized where the core was. It was in the eye on the mask. He pushed his God Arc as hard as he could, using the shield as a makeshift bludgeon, before changing it to its scythe form. He then performed a powerful vertical slash across the eye in the mask of the Antoinette, revealing its core, and stunning it. Wolfgang rammed his hand into the eyeball, grimacing slightly at the odd feeling, as he grabbed at the core of the Aragami.

* * *

And then memories flashed through Wolfgang's head. Meeting Ciel and becoming her first friend, risking his life to save hers, nearly getting court marshaled for his decision, helping her develop Blood Bullets, working together to improve Blood's teamwork, Romeo's supposed death, Julius' departure from Blood, and so much more. It all flashed through his mind, almost as if he were dying. But at the end of the flashback and inside the Resonance, was Ciel, lying on the ground as if unconscious. He ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I knew you'd find me…" Ciel murmured, nearly choking on tears.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Wolfgang responded, "But you need to get up, we have to defeat the Aragami that's begun to take over your body. Can I count on you to have my back?"

"Always." Ciel immediately said. With Wolfgang's help she rose to her feet, and found her God Arc in the middle of the clearing they found themselves in. She raised it up and took a stance where her blade was parallel to her body and extended arm.

Wolfgang raised his God Arc and slung it over his shoulder. He saw the Antoinette approaching rapidly. "You ready?" he asked Cie

"As long as you are." She responded.

The Antoinette, rushed forwards, before stopping and firing several homing laser at both Wolfgang and Ciel, who both deftly dodged, before going into attack the legs, both of which were cut to ribbons by the combined assault of the two battle hardened God Eaters. Ciel stepped back several times, and began to shoot at the eyeball on top of the Antoinette's mask. Wolfgang began using the Blood Art, Turbulence, to slash away at the skirt, shredding it to pieces. Soon enough they had downed the Antoinette, and used their God Arcs to devour it.

Within moments the Antoinette fell lifeless, and began to disappear. Ciel, feeling dizzy, also began to fall, only for Wolfgang to catch her. "Hey, let's get out of here." He said with a slight smile.

"Yeah that sounds good." Ciel responded settling back onto her feet. She noticed the world around her began to close and a flash of bright light engulfed both her and Wolfgang.

* * *

Wolfgang gasped, and looked around, and then to what he was holding it was Ciel. And she was in terrible condition. He got out his scroll and contacted Ozpin, telling him to send a Bullhead out to pick him up, and that someone was in critical condition. He also assured him it wasn't any of the students. Ozpin, wary of the new woman now in Wolfgang's arms figured it would best to act first and ask questions later.

Ruby came running up to Wolfgang, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Phyrra, Ren, and Nora in tow. "What was that Wolfgang? We couldn't even hurt it, was that one of those Aragami I heard you and Ozpin and Sakaki talk about? And what about your weapon how did it do that extendy thing, and and … who is that!?" Ruby reeled back upon seeing how badly injured the girl was, and at how close Wolfgang was holding her, practically on the verge of tears.

"Uh Ruby, I think he needs some time to himself, er well, they need sometime to themselves." Yang said. The girl she was now seeing was in a bad state, and her right arm was covered in teal scales, with a bulging golden eye on the backside of the hand. She pulled Ruby back from Wolfgang as the sound of several Bullheads could be heard overhead. "Well, it looks like we won't need to scale the cliff like we were supposed to."

* * *

 **Sorry the Sariel/Antoinette fights seemed a bit lackluster, I'm no good at fighting them in the game so describing how a fight with one goes was a lot harder than I thought it would be.**

 **Anyway, I've gotten enough feedback, and I think Wolfgang and Ciel will be the main couple, with the two developing an almost sibling like relationship with Ruby**


End file.
